


A Lazy Morning with a Hamilton Song

by Sketches_ofDirections



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit aged up i guess, Dancing and Singing, Dashi is a cinnamon roll, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frigging Sappy, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sappy, Tsukki is a sap here, hamilton musical, just one song lmao, that sappy song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketches_ofDirections/pseuds/Sketches_ofDirections
Summary: The title just says it all.They are just a cute domestic couple in a lazy morning with a Hamilton song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another tsukkiyama fic, eh? I guess I wont be able to stop writing with ideas(mostly one-shot) for them yet lmao.  
> In this one-shot, they're aged up, like in, what. College or something? Yeah. And Tsukki here is a sap, somehow he's very affectionate here cuz established relationship. oh, and yeah. I dont know how to write romance so i'm having some practice ouo  
> There might be lots of spelling and grammatical errors! If you found one, please do point out so that I can fix it!  
> Enjoy reading, hopefully you'll like it :)
> 
> P.S. **italics in quotes are the lyrics**

Most of the times, Tsukishima was the one who wakes up in the morning. He doesn't mean it though, to wake up. He'd rather sleep all day and cuddle with his sweet boyfriend (then again, Tsukishima sleeps rather late at night that his sleepy boyfriend is tiredly whining and forcing him to go to bed). But of course, the goddamn rays of sun have to break through the curtains of their bedroom. Though, not to admit it loudly, he was teeny weeny _tiny_ bit thankful for it; he was able to stare and mesmerize the sleeping beauty beside him, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

At rare times, Yamaguchi would wake up earlier than Tsukishima. But Tsukishima only knows that Yamaguchi would get straight up and headed himself to the kitchen to cook for breakfast. He wonders if the brunet does the same like what he does to him? To stare at him with wide eyes and that he will think he is the luckiest man in the world?

He'll never know, yet he wanted to. But he would rather not question that either. It will be embarrassing.

Tsukishima groaned as he was brought into consciousness by, of course, the light pouring down through the light mint curtains. He immediately noticed the missing weight beside him. He groggily opened up his eyes and rubbed them, "'Dashi...?"

When he received no response, he shifted his position... And yup. Yamaguchi was already up. He promptly put his head back to his pillow with a grunt. He's so goddamn too tired to get up.

So what he did was to stare at the empty side of their full-sized bed for a couple of seconds before closing his eyes to get some more sleep.

But hell would Tsukishima can go back to sleep, because he cannot anymore. He sighed, he had no choice but to get up and emerge himself from the quiet room.

He went out of their room as soon as he was able to stretch his muscles and crack some bones. As soon as he reached downstairs, he could already hear humming and raw food being chopped. Normally, Yamaguchi was the one who always cook for them, but sometimes Tsukishima would prepare breakfast for themselves.

 

_"And my heart went, boom!"_

 

And he usually caught Yamaguchi singing some pop or RnB American or British songs, which ended up the morning to be with an amused Tsukishima and a flustered Tadashi while on the dining table. But he did not, he repeated, he did not expect Tadashi to sing such songs, like this one, right now. He silently peeked from the corner.

 

 _"Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine,"_ Tadashi sang, his head lightly bobbing side by side, _"Grab my sister, and whisper **"Yo, this one's mine"** ~"_

 

The blonde shook his head as he retrieved himself, refraining himself to let out a small chuckle. Tadashi's singing one of the Hamilton classics, wonderful. Tsukishima would be at his usual spot, leaning onto the wall just behind the kitchen so that Yamaguchi would not notice him, or sometimes half-facing the kitchen because he wanted to see his Yamaguchi dance and swaying his hips too. Talk about, eavesdropping. And Yamaguchi would also use a spatula or a ladle or spoon, _whatever_ , as his microphone. But this time, he's using the second option, looking at Yamaguchi, whose back is facing at the older lad, with an amused smile while his arms folded against his chest while the brunet is oblivious to his surroundings.

 

 _"And suddenly I'm,"_ Tadashi this time did not use any material as a microphone, and his expression became dreamy with his eyes closed, looking up at the ceiling, and his hands clasped close to his chest. He looked like he was utterly have fallen into an ecstasy, _"Helpless!"_

 

And he goes back into cooking as he hummed the melody, in which Tsukishima suspect he is trying out a new recipe it seems. Tsukishima turned back and went behind the wall and just listened until the he finished singing. He might wait for that right moment to enter.

 

_"Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em~"_

 

Tadashi has such a lovely voice. His voice suits for acoustics. He's had that good octave range, and is just does it effortlessly in hitting high notes. But to Tsukishima's dismay, he doesn't really show his talent in singing and is pretty flustered about it.

Tsukishima heard the oven being turned on and opened. For a good fifteen seconds, he can feel that Tadashi closed it again.

 

 _"Where are you taking me?"_ Tadashi's voice grew a little louder and audible as Tsukishima listened. He had actually no idea that he was able to memorize this part before the second verse enters just by listening it once from Tadashi (secretly) alone.

 

 _"I'm about to change your life."_ Tadashi answered to himself, with his timbre changing slightly that he is impersonating lightly the characters.

 

Tsukishima waited until Yamaguchi would leave the kitchen to wait for their food to be rightly cooked. He'd like to surprise Tadashi, just a bit, yet it's unlikely for Tsukishima to do this. But he just felt like it. He thought. He doesn't know. He just loves this boy.

 

 _"Thank you for your service,"_ Elizabeth's part. Yamaguchi had his hand on the wall as he entered the living room. He had his posture in a curtsy and his eyes closed, like he had put himself in Eliza's shoes.

_"If it takes-"_

_"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will be worth it."_

 

Yamaguchi abruptly opened his eyes and stopped, holding his breath. Tsukishima coolly interrupted, and suddenly he is in front of Yamaguchi. He took Yamaguchi's free hand and left it with a kiss. As he finished, he looked to a shocked Tadashi with a smile that greets "Good morning".

Taking aback by the sudden presence and action of the blond, Yamaguchi gasped and he was flushing pink. His mouth is slightly parted and his eyes are wide but they're twinkling stars in them.

Tadashi wasn't able to continue to sing.

"Tsu-Tsukki!" His voice cracked, and God how he wanted to bury himself. He had actually listened, oh my God.

Tsukishima just gave him a grin, "Morning, love." And he gave Tadashi an Eskimo kiss, in which Tadashi gave out an embarrassed yet lightening, in accordance to Tsukishima, laugh. His eyes crinkled and his freckles shined like the diamonds.

"Morning, too, Kei. But _please_ , don't scare me like that." Tadashi pouted as the color in his face remained the same. "Thought it was a ghost or something..." he mumbled, looking away.

"Mmm." Tsukishima just hugged him as he hummed lazily and gave him a slight smirk. "I didn't know you listen to that, 'Dashi."

"I-I'm not, Tsukki!" The brunet protested.

"Hmm? Or can you just relate to that song?" The tall one just chuckled as he carried his love and twirled him around.

"H-hey! Kei! Put me down!" Tadashi whined but laughed in between his protest. Tsukishima did not pay heed though, and all he did was laugh quietly.

"You also got me helpless, Tadashi." The blond whispered, and laughed as he enjoyed the furious blush of his boyfriend creeping from his neck to his ears.

"Oh my God, Kei."

 

 

In summary, they are just a cute domestic couple in a lazy morning with a Hamilton song.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, the animatics are just great, DID YOU SEE GALACTIBUN'S ANIMATIC OF "HELPLESS" AND "SATISFIED"? GOD help.


End file.
